Cherry Blossoms
by Dobby123
Summary: Underneath that cherry tree, I learned more about Hibari than I would have if I had talked to his younger self.


Another 1827 I was inspired by a doujin. So enjoy.

Cherry Blossoms

Tsuna cursed himself for getting lost again. The underground layer was exactly as it was, layers and mounds and mounds of hallways. Tsuna kept turning and turning letting his intuition guide him, but he was beginning to just think it was hopeless until he came onto a door. It was different from every other doors, this was just a traditional slide door. There was a light on in the room and Tsuna peaked around the door and saw it was Hibari in the room. Tsuna jolted as he realized that he could be bitten to death for crowding, but due to his clumsiness, he fell into the room instead of out of it.

"Who's there," Hibari asked as he looked back at the intruder to only see that it was Tsuna. He sighed as he watches Tsuna pick himself off the floor and squealed out an apology. He sighed inaudibly and turned around.

"Wow, cherry blossoms," Tsuna said in ah as he stared at the cherry blossom that was in full bloom until he realized something. "Isn't it a little too early for them this year." He asked a bit too loudly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the brunette jumped and looked at Hibari fearfully almost like he expects Hibari to jump up and hit him with his tonfas. "What are you a stalker?"

Tsuna face flushed red from embarrassment as he tried to get a coherent sentence out. "Eya, no I just got lost and follow my intuition and found myself here, I didn't mean to disturb you Hibari-san. I'll leave now."

Hibari just snorted, "Do what you want herbivore, this is your place anyways." He turned back to his sakura viewing.

Tsuna found himself wondering how the hell he got there. What he was referring to was why was he sitting next to Hibari watching the cherry trees in the traditional Japanese setting? And what did Hibari mean his place? He wanted to asked, but was distracted again, by the sake Hibari was drinking. Tsuna chuckled quietly of course Hibari picked up on it.

"What's so funny Sawada," Tsuna gulped as the he say Hibari piercing gray eyes stare at him.

"N-nothing, it's just I still see you as a junior high student yet you're drinking sake." Tsuna said awkwardly looking down.

"Hmph, that was many years ago, but I don't chug my drink like the other herbivores do," Hibari said his eyes never breaking away from the cherry blossoms.

"Is that so," Tsuna said dryly. Tsuna stared at the sky until it finally clicked. "Shouldn't it be evening right now?" It was sunny and clear outside, but when Tsuna looked at his watch it should've been night.

Hibari smirked, "This is a simulation room, the cherry blossoms and sky are all holograms."

Tsuna looked at him confusedly as he stared back at the sky and watch it change into night. He gasped as the cherry blossoms, glowed brightly in the night sky. The beauty of it was so surreal, that Tsuna had to fight to remember that it was real to begin with. He smiled.

"Beautiful," he murmured. He looked at Hibari. "Did you do this?"

Hibari sipped his sake. "No you did, in the past I was always edgy, so you built this room hoping to dispel my anger."

I guessed it worked, Tsuna thought imagining Hibari with his tonfas biting everybody who got in his way to death. Come to think of it. "Are you still under the affect of the Cherry disease?" Hibari gave him a flat look.

"No, Shamal cured a long time ago," Hibari snorted. Not long after you built this room, you always want to crowd this room with the other herbivores. Whenever I see your smiling faces I want bit you guys to death." Hibari had a particular evil look on his face and Tsuna grimaced. At least Hibari never changes. Suddenly Hibari faced turned serene, "I hated those days, but even then, watching the cherry blossoms with you guys wasn't a bad thing."

Tsuna looked at him surprised before saying in a cheerful voice, "Yeah, not only are the cherry blossoms are beautiful, but I get to talk peacefully with Hibari-san too."

Hibari snorted derisively as he said, "Hmph, that the same thing your future self said the night you told me of your plans for the sudden attack, the same night I last saw you."

The last? Tsuna eyes widen in wonder. He looked at the cherry tree.

…

"_It's fun going flower viewing with everyone else," said a ten year older Tsunayoshi Sawada, who was in a white suit and a black dress shirt. "These cherry blossoms are so beautiful and I get to talk peacefully with Hibari-san too. That's why I really want to come back here quickly. I'm not sure what will happen to myself doing the war, but I believe that my our younger selves no matter what time or age will be able to come back here. That's why the next time I come back here…_

…

At that time, Hibari thought. He looked at Tsuna who looked at him with worry and he grabbed his chin and leaned and kissed him. "You dare order me around? That's really arrogant of you." Tsuna stared at him blankly not sure what to think of what happened as he watched Hibari stand up and walked away. "You must become stronger Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The lights seemed to suddenly come back into Tsuna's eyes, "Huh?" Forthe first time that whole night Tsuna lost his composer. "HIIEEEE!"

_ Beneath that cherry tree_…

.

.

.


End file.
